Sonrie, que yo estoy contigo
by Princess Saremi
Summary: "-Papa...siento no haber sido suficiente, pero no debiste abandonarme-" La muerte de Miguel encierra a Videl en una terrible depresión y Satan creyendo que su esposa murió por culpa de su primogénita la abandona y hace de su vida un infierno, pero ella no esta sola; alguien la salvara de esa terrible oscuridad y le devolverá su felicidad que le fue injustamente arrebatada.
1. PROLOGO

Sus ojos color azul miraban con atención cada detalle que pasaba frente a ella, era increíble cómo había cambiado en todos los años que habían pasado; ya no era una niña indefensa o eso trataba de convencerse, su madre había muerto cuando tenía 11 años dejándola sola.

Cualquiera pensaría que no estaba sola, pues tenía a su padre pero todos se equivocaban, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer por fin el lugar donde se encontraba, era un callejón oscuro y mal oliente, se miró de abajo a arriba identificando con pesar como sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas por diversas partes, tenía golpes y de su labio caía un hilo de sangre.

¿Quién pensaría que la chica que había sido abusada era hija del flamante campeón? Porque si, ella no era tonta, había sido violada y todo por culpa de la depresión y la soledad que la envolvieron cuando Miguel Satán dejo el mundo de los vivos por un terrible enfermedad.

Alzo su mirada sin brillo encontrando frente a ella al hombre que se había propasado, le sonreía con cinismo, perversión y maldad, trato de retroceder pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía; simplemente pudo susurrar una frase antes de caer de bruces al suelo totalmente débil.

—Mama…

¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? Sintió que los pasos del que abuso de ella se acercaban para darle su triste y patético final, pero algo paso, algo o más bien dicho alguien la salvo; ¿Cómo lo sabía si no podía ver nada? Su sentido de la vista estaba fallando pero su oído no, claramente podía escuchar gruñidos, golpes, gritos de furia y lo último que escucho fue un disparo antes de que la inconciencia la abrazara.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la fuerte luz la cegó al instante; por un momento pensó que se encontraba en el paraíso pero no era así, estaba en una casa que no conocía; pensó que el que la quería salvar había muerto y ahora el desgraciado que ahora además de violador era asesino la había llevado a su casa para utilizarla de juguete sexual.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la potente luz unos ojos negros la recibieron con una sonrisa que profesaba alivio y felicidad, unos ojos que si bien no los conocía sentía paz y seguridad con solo mirarlos.

Fue en ese preciso instante que lo recordó.

El.

Su héroe.

Pero, ¿Quién era?

Él era el muchacho que prometía sacarla de ese tormento en el que vivía desde que era una niña, cuando tuvo que criarse sola debido al abandono de su padre, nadie lo sabía excepto ella, sufrió como nunca; nadie sabía su historia, su oscura historia.

—Videl…

— ¿Quién eres?

Y en ese instante despertó de su sueño, todo había sido producto de su imaginación, aun se encontraba en un oscuro callejón, la lluvia la mojaba de arriba hacia abajo, solo que a diferencia de su sueño, ella aún era una niña de 11 años, con su vestido negro rasgado y con su vida destruida.

Las lágrimas volvieron, su infierno y terrible sufrimiento apenas comenzaba.

¿Quién era ese chico de cabello negro con el que había soñado? Solo lo sabría en un futuro cuando estuviera a punto de caer y rendirse, pues este chico llegaría para darle la alegría que injustamente le fue arrebatada.


	2. Chapter 1: Calma antes de la tormenta

Una niña de once años de edad se encontraba arrodillada frente a un montón de tierra, sus ojos azules como el mar se encontraban totalmente concentrados en cada partícula mientras sus manos construían una y otra vez el mismo castillo, pero siempre para su desdicha acababa en el suelo.

— ¡Esto es injusto!

El grito proveniente de la niña llamo la atención de su madre quien rápidamente se acercó para saber que le sucedía a su pequeña niña, cuando llego se sorprendió de verla toda sucia y con los ojos llorosos por lo que se preocupó al pensar que se había caído.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?

Miguel se arrodillo junto a su hija inspeccionando para ver si encontraba algún golpe o raspón pero al confirmar que no tenía nada volvió a mirar a su hija a los ojos tratando de saber que le pasaba.

—Se derrumbó mi castillo…— respondió la unigénita de Mark al ver el rostro desconcertado de su madre, quien al enterarse la razón del sufrimiento de su hija frunció su entrecejo demostrando su enfado. —No te enojes…

—Lo siento Viddy, pero no debes llorar por eso…pensé que te había sucedido algo y me preocupaste mucho.

—Perdón mama…

—De acuerdo, ven construyamos el castillo juntas; tráeme un poco de agua.

La niña de cabello negro y ojos azules corrió en busca del pedido de su madre, una vez tuvo en sus manos el balde que llevaba el cristalino liquido, se lo entregó a la cantante que agrego un poco a la tierra dejándola viscosa.

—Bien, como esta pegajosa no se caerá tan rápido… ven amor, armemos tu castillo.

Videl se arrodillo junto a su madre para construir su tan anhelado castillo, sus ojos brillaron al notar que no se derrumbaba dando como éxito una maravillosa construcción que serviría de vivienda para las muñecas que le había regalado su madre; claro hasta que durara en pie la edificación hecha de tierra.

— ¡Gracias Mama!

La mujer sintió los pequeños brazos de su hija rodear su cuello en lo que se reconocía como un abrazo, la esposa de Mark correspondió el gesto haciendo que Videl riera.

—Es mejor que te bañes, tu padre volverá pronto y se enojara si te ve sucia.

— ¡Sí!

Sus ojos color violeta siguieron a Videl hasta que la miro entrar al baño, para seguidamente levantarse dirigiéndose a la cocina y terminar el almuerzo que su esposo e hija degustarían.

No paso ni media hora cuando se encontraba ya sirviendo la comida a la espera de su hija y esposo, el último quien se encontraba trabajando para traer dinero a la casa.

— ¡Hola cariño!

Saludo el hombre de cabello afro y ojos azules dándole un beso en los labios a Miguel quien gustosa se lo devolvió; Mark observo la comida sobre el comedor por lo que sin pensar se lanzó contra ella, claro si es que su esposa no lo hubiera detenido.

—Mark, al menos espera a tu hija. — ordeno la mujer frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡PAPA!

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de responder ya que, literalmente cayo de la silla al sentir un segundo peso sobre él, cuando abrió sus ojos observo que su hija estaba sobre el por lo que algo brusco la aparto; acción que confundió a Videl y molesto a Miguel.

— ¡No hagas eso Videl! ¡No debes ser tan brusca!

—Lo siento papi, solo quería saludar…

—Pues saluda formalmente, mira nada mas como me caí de la silla y todo por tu brusque…

— ¡SUFICIENTE! No debes ponerte así, Videl solo te quería saludar porque le alegro verte, es normal en una niña de ONCE años, así que no lo digas que se comporte formalmente cuando tú no lo haces.

—Tranquila mama, fue mi culpa; no debía haber tumbado a papa…

—No Viddy, no fue tu culpa; mejor siéntate a comer para que subas y hagas tus deberes.

—Si mamá.

La pequeña familia comió en total silencio, de vez en cuando Miguel observaba furiosa a su esposo por lo que había sucedido solo hace unos instantes, claro que Mark no se quedaba atrás quien le devolvía las miradas a su mujer enojado por haber defendido a Videl.

Pero como siempre la mujer de bella voz salió ganando el round, ya que Mark se disculpó con su hija; después de todo su esposa tenía razón, Videl solo lo quería saludar pero al no medir su fuerza y velocidad ambos terminaron cayendo de la silla ocasionando la furia del reconocido empresario.

—Tranquilo papa, de todas maneras tienes razón; no debí ser brusca.

—Bueno…y ahora que estamos en paz, que tal si…

Pero no acabo ya que el hombre se abalanzo a su hija para hacerle cosquillas, las carcajadas de la niña retumbaron por toda la habitación llamando la atención de la mujer quien subió encontrando esa escena tan tierna.

Sin embargo esa felicidad se esfumo al ver caer a la mujer de ojos violeta respirando agitada, Mark rápidamente se acercó a la madre de su hija cargándola para depositarla en la cama de Videl quien se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre.

— ¿Mama? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cof Cof no es nada cariño, fue un ligero mareo…

— ¿Estas segura Miguel?

Ambos padres se miraron a los ojos por un momento, pero rápidamente la mujer aparto la vista dirigiéndola a su hija quien la abrazaba profundamente y sin despegarse de ella.

—Tranquila amor, ya paso…yo estoy aquí contigo.

La niña simplemente asintió apegándose mas a su madre quien correspondió el gesto, la mente de la progenitora daba mil vueltas; este no era el primer mareo pero solo pensaba que era un ligero resfriado por lo que no le tomo importancia, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, su fuerza la abandono dando como consecuencia que cayera al suelo.

Debía ir al médico cuanto antes, para su desdicha la noticia que el hombre le daría no sería nada buena por lo que sin dudar pasaría mucho más tiempo con su hija.

Miro por última vez a su esposo e hija, suspiro; aun creía ciegamente que era un resfriado, apretó más a su hija, no quería dejarla pero inevitablemente sin saberlo; lo haría.

Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.


	3. Chapter 2: Destino

Una mujer de cabello lacio negro y ojos color violeta se encontraba sentada en su sillón personal mirando por la ventana el paisaje que se presentaba, sus ojos demostraban millones de emociones que nadie descifraría en tan solo un segundo; tristeza, decepción, furia, calma y paz.

Su cabeza giro nuevamente para tratar de leer el libro que había tomado hace más de una hora, suspiro; era imposible, su mente se encontraba mucho más allá que en las nubes, diría que la de ella se encontraba en otro universo; sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el triste futuro que le esperaba.

.

.

.

— _¿Es usted la Señora Miguel Satán?_ _—_ _pregunto una enfermera de quizás unos 22 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro. La esposa del empresario y campeón simplemente asintió._ _—_ _El Doctor Minagawa la espera en el consultorio, por favor sígame._

 _La madre de 32 años se levantó de su asintió y siguió a la jovencita, caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que se le hizo eterno a la mujer de angelical voz, una vez llegaron a la oficina ambas siguieron y mientras la rubia entregaba un sobre que contenía sus resultados de los exámenes que se había realizado, Miguel tomo asiento frente al galeno que definiría su destino._

— _Bien, mucho gusto Sra. Satán; mi nombre es Hideki Minagawa y estoy al tanto de su caso; coménteme una cosa… ¿Desde cuándo siente malestar?_ _—_ _hablo el hombre canoso una vez la joven enfermera había salido del lugar._

— _Bueno Dr. Minagawa, la verdad es que desde hace un mes me siento mal con respecto a mi salud._ _—_ _contesto nerviosa y asustada._

— _¿Cuáles son los síntomas que le aquejan?_ _—_ _pregunto anotando todo en una libreta._

— _Yo… Tengo Tos frecuente, Fatiga, Mis ganas de comer han disminuido bastante, dolor de pecho y ronquera; aunque pienso que es un resfriado o gripe… ¿Cierto?_ _—_ _pregunto con temor la de ojos violeta._

— _¿Realizo todos sus exámenes con responsabilidad?_ _—_ _ignorando conscientemente la pregunta de la mujer frente a él, el señor de anteojos quiso saber más._

— _Si Dr. Hideki, ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Es curable?_

— _Veamos los exámenes a ver que responden a sus preguntas._ _—_ _Miguel frunció el entrecejo, se empezaba a enfadar; si el medico evitaba otra de sus preguntas juraba por Kamisama que el primer muerto no sería ella, observo como el hombre revisaba con cuidado y suma concentración los muchos papeles que contenían varios resultados a exámenes de sangre, orina y otros._

— _¿Qué tengo?_ _—_ _pregunto con la paciencia por los suelos._

— _Señora Miguel… ¿Fumaba?_

— _Sí, hace un tiempo fumaba… ¡Pero ya basta de evadir mis preguntas! ¡Contésteme de una vez que es lo que me pasa!_ _—_ _grito furiosa levantándose bruscamente de su asiento._

— _Pues debo decirle que por su imprudencia, usted padece cáncer de pulmón._ _—_ _contraria a la actitud de la mujer, el profesional simplemente respondió con la calma predominando su voz._

— _¿Q-que?_ _—_ _tartamudeo volviendo a sentarse a la vez que sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder._

— _Padece cáncer de pulmón. — repitió el hombre de bata blanca con una triste sonrisa._

— _¿H-hay alguna so-solución?_

— _No, lastimosamente no. Su cáncer ya está muy avanzado para poder iniciar un tratamiento._

— _P-pero… De-debe haber alguna… ¿A qué se debe mi enfermedad?— pregunto aun ida._

— _Esto se debe a que alguna vez cuando era más joven era muy adicta al cigarro, los componentes de este, en especial el tabaco; fueron dejando poco a poco su semilla hasta que se vio como cáncer de pulmón, así fuese que haya dejado el cigarro por un tiempo; el daño esta echo._

— _¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Usted está mintiendo! — grito rabiosa a la vez que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos quemando su piel como si fuese la peor tortura del mundo._

— _Señora Miguel no tengo necesidad de mentirle. — respondió con pesar al ver la negación de la madre de Videl._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?_

— _Menos de un mes._

— _Gracias._

 _Y con eso finalizo la conversación más horrible de su vida, abandono el consultorio de un portazo; la furia pasó a ser decepción por su descuido y luego a total tristeza pos su patético destino; sobre todo por las consecuencias que esto conllevaría._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con el dorso de su mano limpio las millares de lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer, empero a pesar de todo lo que hiciese; estas no la abandonarían, los sollozos pasaron a ser gritos de desespero y lo único que la acompañaba era la incesante lluvia que golpeaba con potencia su ventana.

Sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza el suelo al caer estrepitosamente hacia adelante mientras que sus delicadas manos pasaron de temblar a golpear con forma de puños el suelo, grito aún más; era consiente que nadie la escucharía ya que la mansión era tan grande que sus gritos se perderían en las blancas paredes y largos pasillos de esta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí; una o dos horas como máximo hasta que por fin su llanto ceso, su garganta se quedó seca de tanto gritar, sus ojos habían quedado rojos por las lágrimas al igual que sus manos por golpear tan violentamente el suelo.

Con algo de dificultad se levantó para dirigirse al baño y quitar el rastro de toda lagrima y de paso tomar un bocado de agua para que el don del habla apareciera; una vez echo eso se acostó en su cama para reflexionar en una manera de cómo decirle a su esposo de su enfermedad porque ni loca le diría a su hija que ella moriría.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo que se le iba de las manos entre más pasaban los minutos y las horas.

Tiempo que ya no tenía.

Y al ver que no podría hacer nada, se prometió una cosa; pasaría el mayor tiempo de calidad con su hija para que cuando se fuera, tuviera el recuerdo de que fue una buena madre.

Una triste sonrisa adorno sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron y sin oponerse; se entregó al Morfeo.

 **._.**

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno en este capítulo me he esmerado mucho en retratar lo sentimientos de Miguel al saber que su enfermedad la apartaría mucho de su hija, está claro que también pensaba en su esposo, Mr. Satán; pero pienso que con Videl tenía un vínculo muy especial que no quería romper.**

 **Con respecto a la enfermedad fue la que mejor se me ocurrió porque a decir verdad Akira Toriyama nunca menciono sobre que murió la madre de nuestra querida justiciera.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente; sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Siempre juntas

Miguel suspiro con pesar al ver que ninguno de los peinados que realizaba en el cabello de su hija le quedaba bien, estaba cansada de que su niña se lo ensuciara por no tenerlo recogido así que decidió peinarla para que no sucediera de nuevo, lastimosamente para ella ninguno de los estilos funciono; intento con una moña alta, trenzas, rodete, cola de lado y muchos más pero nada le convencía.

La bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos color violeta miraba de todos los ángulos posibles el cabello de su hija, su rostro formaba una expresión de concentración nunca antes vista y es que era normal, quería realizar un peinado a su princesa que la hiciera sentir cómoda pero a la vez que demostrara su belleza e inocencia.

Observo sus manos como si encontrara la respuesta en ellas pero luego de unos minutos suspiro, no quería complicarse tanto; vio nuevamente a su hija quien la miraba con una expresión divertida en su rostro, sonrió al saber que peinado le quedaría a la perfección a la niña de ojos azules.

Con sus delicadas pero habilidosas manos empezó a desenredar el cabello ondulado y espeso de su unigénita, obviamente teniendo cuidado de no causar dolor; una vez acabo dividió el cabello de la pequeña en dos secciones iguales para nuevamente desenredar y posteriormente atar cada parte con un rulo color amarillo dando como conclusión el sencillo pero bello peinado, un par de coletas.

— ¿Te gusta mi niña?

— ¡Si mami! ¡Me encantan mis coletas!

—Me alegro Viddy. — sonrió la mujer para empezar a ordenar sus herramientas con las que peino a su hija. —Ponte hermosa hija, debemos ir de compras.

— ¡Si, que bien; te ayudare!

Madre e hija se alistaron para una tarde juntas, la esposa de Mark llevaba puesto un bello vestido color blanco que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, un cinturón color marrón marcaba su cintura y haciendo juego con este unos botines de medio tacón.

Al contrario de su madre, Videl llevaba un atuendo más colorido demostrando su niñez, su torso era cubierto por un buso de manga larga color rosa y encima de este se encontraba un overol color azul claro haciendo juego con sus ojos y por ultimo llevaba sus inseparables botas verdes.

Ambas se dirigieron al "Centro Comercial Orange Star", Videl vio maravillada el gigantesco lugar, tenía fuentes, plantas y muchas tiendas a las que quiso entrar; claro que primero debían hacer las compras de todos los comestibles.

Una vez llegaron al mini-mercado la niña de once años tomo un carrito y empezó a empujarlo siguiendo a su madre a todo lugar; compraron frutas, pastas, carnes; todo lo necesario para un tiempo, se dirigieron a la caja donde pagaron todo para seguidamente dirigirse a otras tiendas como las de ropa de mujer, hombre y niña.

Al finalizar las compras, madre e hija se dirigían a la salida para irse a su casa pero en eso los ojos azules se detuvieron en una vitrina en especial, sus delicadas manos se apoyaban en el cristal mirando el maniquí en forma de manos que era cubierto por un par de guantes color negro; su madre se acercó curiosa para saber que miraba su unigénita sorprendiéndose al final.

— ¿Te gustan esos guantes Vi?

—Sí y mucho, servirían para mi entrenamiento.

Miguel recordó cuando Videl le dijo a su padre que la entrenara para participar en la nueva versión del Budokai Tenkaichi en donde ahora permitían que los niños participaran, el torneo se celebraría dentro de 5 días por lo que la unigénita del empresario y la cantante entrenaba arduamente.

—No creo que cuesten mucho, ven; sigamos para verlos. —sonrió entrando al recinto con su hija.

.

.

.

Miguel estaciono el auto en el gran parqueadero de su hogar para llamar a Marta y empezar a bajar las compras con su ayuda, una vez termino regreso al automóvil por su hija quien se había quedado dormida en el camino dejándola arropada en su habitación.

La mujer de bella voz se fue a su cuarto para descansar pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que la respiración se cortaba, tocio muchas veces para recuperarse pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, la sangre salió de su boca de manera violenta cubriéndose con su mano para no manchar el piso de su hogar.

Con dificultad llego a su habitación para beber algo de agua, su garganta ardió al contacto con el líquido pero luego de unos minutos el dolor calmo así que durmió dispuesta a descansar.

.

.

.

El día llego finalmente, el Budokai Tenkaichi se celebraría, Miguel se levantó temprano para preparar a su hija, nuevamente la peino con coletas para que el cabello no le molestara y posteriormente la vistió, la niña solo llevaba una camiseta color blanco, una licra de color negro y por ultimo sus botas color verde y sus nuevos guantes.

Ambas se preparaban para ir a la isla donde se realizaría el evento pero lastimosamente para la niña de once años su madre tuvo un mareo justo a la entrada de su hogar.

—Mamá no es que no quiera que vayas, pero…es mejor que te quedes a descansar.

—Está bien hija, pero cuando ganes ven de inmediato para la casa y me cuentas todo… ¿Bien?

— ¡Sí!

Sin embargo Videl no se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar al llegar.

Algo que le destrozaría la vida.


	5. Chapter 4: El Torneo empieza

Sus ojos color azul viajaban de izquierda a derecha reconociendo el amplio lugar en el que se encontraba, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas demostrando su seriedad, y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados; como sospechaba ella había pasado a las preliminares con suma facilidad debido a su intenso entrenamiento siendo una de las primeras en tener un gran nivel de pelea a pesar de su corta edad; suspiro, ahora solo faltaba saber que combate le tocaría.

—Bien niños, ustedes han obtenido el privilegio de pasar a las preliminares debido a sus sorprendentes resultados en sus batallas anteriores; ahora solo quedan 8 participantes, de los cuales saldrán 4, y los dos finalistas se enfrentarán para saber quién será el campeón de la sección infantil del torneo de artes marciales. — hablo con gran animo el presentador del evento, un hombre rubio de lentes oscuros. —Ahora voy a llamar a cada uno para que se acerque y tome una de las esferas que tienen un numero escrito y así decidiremos el orden de los combates.

Pasaron al menos unos 20 minutos en los que los niños que restaban pasaban para posteriormente decir su número al presentador y anotar en una pizarra hasta que llego su turno, sonrió confiada para después acercarse; saco una esfera y miro el número, el 7; después dirigió su mirada azul a la pizarra observando el nombre de su oponente, Hiromi; una niña de 12 años.

Pensó que la victoria estaba en sus manos por lo que se dirigió tranquila hacia su lugar, fue en ese instante que vio de reojo a una niña con cabello castaño correr con una sonrisa hacia el presentador, de repente su ceño se frunció; al parecer su victoria no estaba asegurada.

—Muy bien, la pequeña Mónica ha sacado el número 1 y su oponente será el niño Youhei de 14 años, por ahora váyanse preparando ya que en 20 minutos iniciaran los combates.

.

.

.

— ¡Buenas tardes señoras y señores! ¡Lamento mucho la demora pero enseguida iniciaremos con los combates de la sección infantil! — toda la multitud estallo en gritos de emoción al oír al presentador. — ¡pero primero, diremos el orden de los combates; en el primero se encuentra la pequeña Mónica y el joven Youhei, el segundo combate será entre la participante Kaori y el participante Makuto, el tercero será entre los jóvenes Keito y Kenji; y para el ultimo combate, tenemos a nadie más y a nadie menos que la hija del gran Mr. Satán y a la pequeña Hiromi! ¡Dicho esto, COMENCEMOS! —nuevamente la multitud estallo en gritos de aliento y aplausos demostrando su emoción. — ¡Por favor que pasen a la plataforma la participante Mónica y el participante Youhei!

Ambos niños se acercaron a paso lento siendo recibidos por ovaciones de la gran multitud, Mónica era una niña de 11 años con cabello castaño recogido en coletas, sus ojos eran negros y su atuendo era sumamente sencillo; llevaba una camiseta color rosa, calzas negras y botas color marrón, ella era sencilla y de actitud amable; al contrario de su adversario, Youhei; era un niño de 13 años creído, de cabello rubio y ojos azules; llevaba puesta una camisilla color rojo, un short negro y botas negras; una vez estuvieron frente a frente se saludaron para después tomar sus respectivas poses de defensa.

La de Mónica consistía en tener su mano izquierda flexionada al igual que sus dedos sin llegar a cerrarse el puño protegiendo la parte derecha del rostro a una distancia considerable, su mano derecha casi igual solo que al lado lateral de su cabeza, y sus piernas en posición lateral semi-flexionadas, la pierna izquierda delante de la derecha.

La de Youhei era con ambos brazos a la altura de su rostro y con el pie izquierdo detrás del derecho a una distancia corta, al igual que la castaña; con las piernas levemente flexionadas.

— ¡COMIENCEN! — anuncio el hombre rubio.

El rubio confiado corrió a gran velocidad hacia la castaña con intención de conectar un puñetazo en su rostro pero esta estaba lista y aprovechando el brazo estirado de su oponente lo rodeo con sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella conectando un rodillazo en el estómago del chico dejándolo sin aire.

—Es rápida… —susurro la primogénita del campeón impresionada.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! — rugió el niño de 13 años, al estar cerca de su oponente conecto un veloz puñetazo en su rostro separándose al instante. — ¿No esperabas eso cierto, mocosa? — sonrió creído.

—Hmm apenas comienzo. — respondió con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

Ambos niños se lanzaron contra el otro en una sucesión de rápidos puñetazos y patadas, Videl miraba la pelea atenta tratando de encontrar fallas pero desgraciadamente no las hallaba, ambos eran buenos peleadores.

Mónica esquivo un derechazo que se dirigía a su rostro al mover su cabeza milimétricamente hacia la derecha, rápidamente se agacho y realizo una barrida de pies que tumbo a su oponente al suelo para seguidamente saltar con la intención de caer sobre el estómago de su rival pero no contó con la rápida acción de este al realizar un rollo hacia atrás y volviendo hacia la castaña y golpear su estómago con su pie derecho.

—Mejor ríndete niña… —sonrió altanero el rubio.

— ¿Rendirse? ¿Eso qué es? —sonrió la ojinegra tomando rápidamente la pierna del niño y empezando a girarlo para después soltarlo haciendo que volara directamente hacia el borde de la plataforma. Sin perder tiempo corrió bastante rápido y cuando Youhei se estaba levantando conectó una patada en su espalda sacándolo finalmente del cuadrilátero.

— ¡Y LA GANADORA ES LA PARTICIPANTE MÓNICA!— la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicitación, a decir verdad pensaron que el ganador seria Youhei pero la pequeña Mónica demostró lo contrario.

La primera ganadora del gran evento se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraban los demás participantes pero se sorprendió al encontrarse en la entrada a la morena de ojos azules.

—Hola, ¿Mónica cierto? — hablo Videl seria cruzándose de brazos, la castaña simplemente asintió. —Muy bien hecho, lo derrotaste con facilidad. —sonrió tendiendo su mano.

—Muchas gracias Videl. — sonrió la oji-negra aceptando la mano de su futura contrincante.

.

.

.

— ¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE HIROSHI! — grito el hombre de lentes oscuros mientras decía el resultado obvio al ver al niño de nombre Kenji fuera de la plataforma. — ¡Luego de ver estos esplendidos combates ha llegado la hora de decidir quién pasara a los cuartos de final entre la participante Videl y la participante Hiromi! ¡PASEN A LA PLATAFORMA POR FAVOR! — le gente estallo en gritos pero mayormente apoyaban a la hija de Mr. Satán por obvias razones.

Ambas niñas subieron a la plataforma con expresiones serias en sus rostros, una vez se encontraron dieron su respectivo saludo para adoptar sus posiciones de defensa.

Hiromi era una niña de 13 años de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto una licra color rosa y una camiseta blanca, botas moradas y su cabello recogido en una moña alta. Su posición de defensa consistía en tener su cuerpo de manera lateral, su pierna derecha por delante de la izquierda, de igual manera los brazos; el izquierdo cerca de su rostro y el derecho al lado de su cintura.

Videl por el contrario tenía 11 años, sus coletas cayendo a ambos lados de su cabeza demostrando seriedad en sus ojos azules, su posición de defensa era tener su brazo izquierdo tenuemente estirado hacia delante con su mano firme y sus dedos levemente cerrados sin llegar a realizar un puño, su brazo derecho estaba flexionado hacia atrás con su puño totalmente cerrado; su pierna izquierda estaba sutilmente separada de la derecha, ambas igualmente flexionadas.

— ¡COMIENCEN!

Ambas niñas se lanzaron contra la otra en lo que sería un combate por ver quien pasaría a los cuartos de final, ninguna con la intención de rendirse.

Ambas con la intención de ganar.

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, Moni; esto es para ti espero te guste, de igual manera se los dedico a mi familia Godel en Facebook y doy mis agradecimientos a LDGV, ZhadYen18 y SVImarcy por comentar en el capítulo anterior; sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3**


End file.
